


解馋

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 原著向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------◇原著向，一发完，HE◇维勇only◇单纯想看魅魔勇利的产物
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 54





	解馋

在北国尚且刮着寒风下着大雪的初春时节在温暖的屋子里享受着暖气和美食，尤其还和某个心仪的人儿一起窝在沙发里看着电视，一定是最令人幸福的事了。

电视里播放着某部轻松搞笑的爱情片，维克托已经看过很多回了，对于接下来的剧情并没有抱有期待，因此他更多的是将自己的目光悄悄落向身旁的青年身上。

即使勇利已经将主训练场转移到他的家乡，并且住进了他家里一个月，维克托还是觉得有些不可思议。

在他人生已经逝去的二十八年里，也许都是为了和这个人相遇——他不仅又一次这么想着。

在遇到这个黑发的青年之前，维克托觉得自己的生活只要有滑冰就足够了，不需要所谓的“Love”也不需要所谓的“Life”，可自从和勇利相遇，对方毫无自觉地教会了他这两个“L”的真谛，令他真真切切地明白了这两样被自己弃之不顾多年的东西，其实才是最能带给他意义的存在。

维克托说不上自己具体是什么时候喜欢勇利的，也许是在机场他们隔着一层玻璃奔向彼此的时候，也许是在中国站上他突然想要亲吻勇利的时候，又或许是在更早一些，在他自己都还没有注意到的和对方相处的每一个点滴之中。

总之，当维克托意识到自己并不想和勇利分开，希望能够一直和对方在一起——不仅仅是一起滑冰，还想要一起生活，即使是退役了，他也想要和对方一起慢慢地随着时光老去——的时候，他已经深深地陷入了对勇利的爱中不可自拔了。

而在朝夕相处的这一个月里，维克托也觉得他越来越要忍不住自己想要将这份心意诉之于口的冲动了。

勇利是他的狂热粉丝，毫无疑问地喜欢着他，但这种喜欢明显和他对勇利的不同，所以维克托有些犹豫，是再试探一下勇利对自己的态度，还是直接主动出击。

他又一次将视线从电视屏幕上悄然挪到勇利的脸上，对方正看得认真，脸上还挂着被剧情逗笑的弧度，一双眸子亮晶晶的，十分好看。而被人抓在手里的冰棍在充斥着暖气的房间里融化了一些，顺着冰棍缓缓往下淌，也不知道什么时候勇利才会发现它并将它舔去。

明明之前在超市里还说他不应该大冷天买冰棍的，结果现在自己又吃的起劲，这算是双重标准吗。维克托有些好笑地想，正要收回目光，就见勇利举起了被自己暂时遗忘的冰棍送到嘴边，伸出舌头不疾不徐地将融化的部分轻轻舔去。似乎是怕自己没有舔干净，勇利又将冰棍含住吮吸了几下，最后才又小小地咬了一口含在嘴里等着口腔里的温度慢慢将那一小块冰棍给融化。

维克托有那么一瞬间脑海里是一片空白的，回过神来他觉得自己思想太过下流。

也许是他的视线过于灼热，勇利从电影的剧情中分出神来看向自己的教练，见对方正目不转睛地盯着自己手中的冰棍似乎是很想吃的样子，不自觉地偏了下头。维克托只见勇利眨了下眼睛，大概是思考了一瞬，勇利又咬了一大口冰棍，正好将被自己舔过的部分给咬掉，然后青年把剩下的半根冰棍递给了他，带着笑意柔声说道：“你要是不嫌弃我啃过的话，也尝一尝？”

瞧，勇利又在毫无自觉地撩拨自己了。

维克托在心里嘟囔了一句，不再抑制自己悸动不已的心，抬手抓住勇利朝自己伸过来的手，另一只手则绕后伸进了对方柔软的黑发里。他凑了过去，迎着那双微微张大、透着些惊讶的漂亮眸子吻在了勇利的唇上。

咬过冰棍的双唇凉凉的，还带着水果的甜味，让人实在很想更加深入地去品尝一番。维克托只是单纯地用自己的唇贴着勇利的，并没有再继续。一直到他感觉勇利的手往回缩了一下，却又不是在挣脱自己，而那双眸子里的惊讶被一抹羞赧取代，隐隐带着些期盼的模样，就像是在鼓励他继续一般。

维克托于是不再忍耐，他闭上眼轻轻地在那双唇瓣上斯磨，试探着将它们含住，一下一下的啄吻着，随后又伸出舌头轻舔微凉的唇瓣，温柔却又霸道地撬开了对方并不紧实的牙关，闯进去尽情地掠夺更多的甘甜。

勇利嘴里还含着一块又凉又甜的冰棍，温热湿滑的口腔让它存在感十足，偏偏又不听话地在勇利嘴里打转，只在维克托触碰到的时候留下一丝凉意和香甜，让人很是欲罢不能。

冰块融化的很慢，因此这个吻也十分的漫长。唇分时维克托仍有些意犹未尽，很是不舍地轻轻啄吻着勇利的唇。除了口腔里还残余着些许凉意之外，勇利的双唇已经恢复了正常的温度，维克托稍微退开了些，朝着人笑了笑，低声说道：“味道很甜。”

勇利的脸这会后知后觉地升温，清秀的脸蛋染上了一层淡淡的绯红，像是熟透了的蜜桃那样惹人怜爱。他看着维克托不自觉地眨了下眼，倒映着对方影子的眼眸里盛满了令维克托心动不已的各种情愫，有些讷讷地说：“还、还剩半只，你喜欢的话……下次再去买。”

这番话听在维克托的耳朵里简直就是赤裸裸的邀请。

他低笑一声，语气里既带着愉悦又带着惊喜：“如果你一直做出这样可爱的反应，我也许会停不下来的。”

勇利抿着嘴没说话，眼神却不闪不躲，就那么红着脸看着他。

维克托心里又软又甜，继续道：“我还想继续触碰勇利，自从勇利来到了这里并和我住在一起之后，我就控制不住地想要更多的触碰你。不仅仅是每天的拥抱和晚安吻，我想和勇利拥有更亲密的关系……我这么说，你能明白吗？”

勇利的心从刚才开始就在怦怦乱跳，就连耳畔都一直有一道震耳欲聋的声响。可这并不影响他听到维克托对自己说的话，这让他觉得自己的心里像是被羽毛给塞满了似的软乎乎的，又像是打翻了一大罐浓稠的蜂蜜那样甜丝丝的。这种感觉实在太好，让他都快要飘起来了。

“我、我也是。”他半是羞赧半是窃喜，声音都有些打颤，听起来可爱极了，“越是待在维克托身边，我就越是贪心，还想要多占据一些你的目光，想让你只看着我一个人……”

维克托虽然在自己没有被推开的时候就猜到了一些，可亲耳听人说出来却还是控制不住地感到心动和惊喜。他爱怜地抚上勇利的脸，一双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸里荡满了柔情，里面积攒起来的爱意简直都要溢出来了。

“我还一直担心勇利的喜欢和我的有所不同，怕我的爱将你吓跑。”他说，“到底是勇利藏得太好，还是我太眼拙呢。我好喜欢你，勇利，我爱你，我想请求你一直待在我的身边，成为我的恋人，我的伴侣，永远也不要离开我。”

“我、我也爱着维克托……”勇利这回羞地闭上了眼，只小声地回应着他，“我想一直和维克托在一起，一起滑冰，一起逛街，一起生活下去。”

维克托很少见到勇利这样害羞到了极点的模样，这副样子让他很想将人拆吞入腹，又想软声哄着尽情欺负，就像是在挑战着他的忍耐力似的。

眼下的气氛正好，维克托干脆拉过勇利抓着冰棍的手低头咬了一口，再一次将人吻住。

之前是勇利嘴里含着一块冰棍被人抢，现在则是维克托嘴里含着一块冰棍往他嘴里喂，同样是又甜又凉的吻，却让勇利心里泛起了不一样的波澜。他一边闭着眼承受着维克托的吻一边慢慢地学着对方的样子回应着，一时间只觉得嘴里的甜味像是顺着喉咙滑进了胸腔里，让他的心甜得都已经溢出来了。

除此之外，勇利仍旧有些害羞，他还沉浸在喜欢的人也恰好喜欢自己的惊喜中。虽然一年多以来也一直和人待在一起，但身份的转换并没有那么容易就接受，尤其越是喜欢，身份和关系发生了转变之后就越是令人羞涩。而维克托的吻在夺走了他的心跳和呼吸的同时，也渐渐地夺走了他思考的余力，最终只能闭着眼睛放空了思绪，专心地承受着对方给予的缠绵的吻。

半只冰棍就这么在一个个吻中被两人分享了个干净，然而仅仅是亲吻已经满足不了维克托了。他现在迫不及待地想要占有刚刚和自己互通了心意的人儿，他想要更多的触碰对方，看人展现出唯独自己才能见到的另一面。

他将勇利压倒在沙发上，一条腿挤进了勇利的双腿之间，呼吸有些急促地低声问道：“可以吗？”

即使是没有经验，勇利也知道自己点头的话接下来会发生些什么。但就像维克托渴望着触碰他一样，他也同样渴望着触碰自己喜欢的人——这是源自本能的渴望，任何人都渴望着和自己心爱的人有更加亲密的接触，乃至身心结合——因此他轻轻地点了点头。

获得了首肯，维克托没两下就将勇利给扒了个干净。

两人也不是没有坦诚相对过，在勇利家里泡温泉的时候几乎天天都会赤裸着面对对方，甚至有时候维克托还会在温泉池子边上拉着勇利做柔韧训练，那时也会有必不可少的肌肤接触。可到底是心境不同了，现在无论是维克托还是勇利都觉得自己的心不受控制地跳了起来，只想快点更多更深的触碰对方。

纵使已经用目光描绘过这具身体无数回了，但维克托还是从来没有哪一刻像现在这般为眼前的景色感到惊艳。

作为东方人的勇利皮肤是罕见的白皙，赛季内的身材维持在一个十分完美的点上，无论是肌肉的起伏还是腰间的线条，每一处地方都美得恰到好处，宛如一件珍贵的艺术品那般令人目不转睛。除此之外，勇利身上私密的位置颜色非常漂亮，无论是胸前的两颗小点点还是双腿之间的性器都是粉嫩的浅红色，不管怎么看都透着一股可爱至极的清纯模样。而他的体毛很少，甚至可以说是没有，维克托一开始在和人一起泡温泉注意到的时候还觉得稀奇，现在却感到气血上涌，甚至已经想好了要用什么样的姿势来疼爱这具看起来充满了圣洁的身体，将其变得无比的淫乱了。

从前维克托只是以单纯的欣赏目光去看勇利的身体，对勇利起了别样的心思后反而很少再在泡温泉的时候去随意触碰，担心自己会一个把持不住就做出吓到勇利的事情。然而此时此刻，他终于可以毫无保留地将自己的欲望展现出来，他的视线几乎是贪婪地落在勇利的身上，似乎有实质那般，让勇利不受控制的微微颤栗起来。

“勇利，勇利……”维克托只来得及脱掉自己的上衣便俯下身将人搂进怀里深深吻住，在换气的间隙轻声呢喃着，“你好美，我好想占有你。”

勇利双手环着他的脖子，闭着眼睛回应着这个温柔而又激烈的吻，同时抬起双腿轻轻地缠在人腰上，以此来作为自己的回应。

感受到了回应，维克托也不再强忍自己的欲望。他双手在勇利的身上来回游走，爱不释手地抚摸着对方每一寸光滑细腻的肌肤，从后背的脊椎顺着浅浅的沟壑往下直到纤细的腰侧，大力地抚摸几下之后再顺着往下，张开五指将那翘挺的臀瓣整个包住，恶狠狠地揉捏起来。

勇利因为这一连串的动作从喉咙里溢出了一声意味不明的呜咽，维克托见状便将人松开。唇分时不可避免地拉出了一条细细的银丝，断开后变成了一抹晶莹淌在勇利的嘴角，实在是好看极了。维克托欣赏了一下勇利红着一张脸，拿一双迷离的眸子瞅着自己的可爱模样，这才将目光落向了对方胸前的粉嫩上。

他空出一只手去捏了捏其中一只小小的粉嫩，小东西敏感的很，在他指尖的揉搓之下很快就挺立了起来，如此就变得更加敏感，惹得它的主人时不时地就要打个颤。维克托重重地喘了一口气，低下头去将它含进嘴里，舌尖快速地来回在乳尖上碾压摩擦，满意地听见勇利抑制不住地发出几声又甜又腻的惊喘。

也不知是不是心理作用，维克托总觉得这小小的粉嫩美味极了，似乎舌尖每从上面碾过一次，他就能品尝到一丝细细的甜味。那甜丝丝的味道并不明显，可越是这样，他就越是想要品尝更多，于是就更加卖力地舔着可怜的乳尖。

未经人事的身体敏感得不得了，勇利的眼角这会都已经挂上了几滴生理泪水，只需再多积攒一些便能顺着眼角往下淌了。他不自觉地轻轻咬着自己的手指，努力地抑制着不让自己发出奇怪的声音，却又觉得被喜欢的人如此品尝是一件异常舒服的事，根本不想停下来。他的手无意识地伸进了男人银色的发里，甚至挺着胸将自己往人嘴里送，明明都已经敏感地身体直打颤了，嘴里发出的调子却一声比一声动听，简直就像是在祈求着对方不要停下来一样。

这种和平时给人清纯印象截然相反的色气让维克托十分惊喜，毕竟没有男人不喜欢自己心上人在床上诱惑自己的模样，或者该说，这种时候越是放浪形骸，男人便越是欲罢不能。维克托此时也是如此，他的呼吸越来越急促，显然已经是快要被撩拨地忍不住了，却又强忍着想要将前戏延长，好让自己和勇利的初次性爱能够留下美好的回忆。

他来回将两边的粉嫩小樱桃都给品尝了一遍，勇利的胸前也因此变得湿漉漉的，当男人的唇离开的时候，暴露在空气中的唾液就会带来一丝凉意，和另一边被含住之后便被温热的口腔包裹截然相反，两相比较之下带来的微妙滋味令人都快要哭出来了。

维克托时不时地会抬头看一眼勇利是什么表情，后者总是不会让他失望。那张清秀的脸蛋红扑扑的，似乎是过于害羞所以双眸紧闭，睫毛却被从眼眶里挤出来的生理泪水给打湿了沾在一起，看起来就像是被欺负的哭了似的。偏偏那双樱色的唇里溢出的呻吟喘息是如此动听，软糯中掺杂着甜腻，也分不清是在叫他停下来的求饶，还是叫他再继续多一些的撒娇。

维克托心动地无以复加，他已经找不出词来形容自己此时此刻的心情了，唯有想要将人压在身下，用那最原始的方式令人哭泣着抱紧自己，再发出更多更好听的声音这个念头充斥在脑海里。他在勇利腰间流连的手径直往下，准确无误地覆在那一团软绵绵的性器上，颇有些爱怜地捏了捏软软的柱身和下面的囊袋，便极富技巧性地揉弄起来。

他知道自己并不是一个天生的同性恋，会喜欢勇利也在他的意料之外，可他此时一点也不排斥去抚摸同为男人的勇利的性器，甚至他还想像品尝勇利的乳头一样去品尝一下勇利的小兄弟，看看那里的味道是不是也如这两颗小樱桃一样的好。

这么想着，他便松开了手。

勇利的身体十分敏感，更别说乳头和下身都是从来没有被别人碰过的地方，维克托的手才刚刚握住他的下身揉了几下，他就觉得下腹已经窜起了一团火，渴望着对方再多触碰一下自己。被人松开的时候他下意识地睁开了眼看向维克托，那张红透了的脸蛋和隐隐染上了几许情欲的迷离眼眸怎么瞧都像是在控诉着为何突然停下来似的，令维克托心里一紧，直接往下趴了些，低头将勇利那颜色可爱的下身给含进了嘴里。

勇利之前用嘴和乳头感受过维克托口腔里的温度了，此时下身突然被人含住，一个没忍住就发出了一声甜甜的媚叫，吓得他连忙捂住了嘴，脸上的温度又被羞地更甚了些。

这一声对维克托而言更像是鼓励，尚未苏醒的小勇利仍旧软榻榻的，维克托轻易就能用舌头绕着它来回打转。当勇利的呻吟越发控制不住的时候，它也在维克托的嘴里逐渐变得硬挺，甚至不自觉地跳动两下，很是兴奋的样子。

维克托在如何替人口交上也没有任何的经验，却还知道该怎么做。他现在还无法将已经完全站起来的小勇利整根吞下，便想着如果是自己的话，被怎么对待会更加舒服，按照这个思路去照顾着小勇利。

他含住小勇利的头部吞吐了几下，同时舌尖抵在它的头顶，在吞吐的同时模拟着撞击的动作。随后他将小勇利吐了出来，一手轻轻握着柱身一手挑拨着下方的囊袋，侧着头轻舔有些涨红的柱身，每一寸都没有放过。

勇利有些食髓知味，虽然维克托这样舔着自己也十分舒服，可到底是不比对方那温热湿滑的口腔。他忍不住半撑起身子，将手伸进了维克托的发里轻轻拨弄着，喘着气软软地开口道：“维、维克托……别的地方…也舔一舔嘛……”

这般撒着娇求欢的话语倒是在维克托的意料之外了，却又同时撩拨着维克托悸动不已的心。

他抬眼朝着勇利看去，那张令自己魂牵梦萦的脸蛋上是一个充满了诱惑的表情，哪里还有什么害羞和难为情，满满的全都是色气，俨然已经彻底沦陷在情欲中了。

而青年在这么说着的同时还将双腿分开了些，挺着腰将自己往他嘴里送，这副模样实在是让人无法拒绝。

维克托又喘了一口气，却并没有立马就满足勇利的请求，而是又围绕着小勇利舔了一圈，着重照顾了一番头部和柱身接壤处的沟壑，最后才如人所愿的那样再一次将手中的性器含进了嘴里。

勇利毫无防备，张嘴便带着些许哭腔地叫了一声，末了还吸了吸鼻子。这种随时会高潮的样子狠狠煽动着维克托，他一只手轻轻握住自己没能含进去的部分，随着吞吐的动作上下撸动，另一只手一直照顾着下方的两颗小球球，竭尽所能地带给勇利极致的快感。

在他这样的攻势下，勇利又是个毫无经验的，没坚持一会就哭喊着在人嘴里达到了高潮，不自觉地挺着腰，一边射精一边往人嘴里撞，一副贪婪不知足的模样。

维克托纵容地由着人胡闹，还配合着勇利的动作继续吞吐着，直到对方哼哼唧唧地停了下来，这才转动着舌头轻轻舔着刚刚在自己嘴里乱动的小家伙，透着安抚的意味。

勇利射在他嘴里的东西比他想象的更多，却一点也没有咸腥的味道，反而甜丝丝的，让他很想一口吞下去。维克托盯着被自己吐出来之后便有些软倒在一旁的小勇利，迟疑了一瞬才将嘴里属于勇利的东西给吐在了对方的小腹上。

他将唇上残余的部分舔去，连同嘴里剩下的一点精液也都给吞了下去，这次是真真切切地品尝到了甜味，不由得侧着头轻咬了一口勇利的大腿根，笑着说道：“勇利的东西又滑又黏，还很甜呢，让我都有些舍不得吐掉了。”

勇利刚刚从高潮的余韵中回过神来，已经被欲望占据的大脑此时将所有的害羞情绪都给抛在一旁，只剩下对心爱之人渴求的本能。他又轻轻地抓了一把维克托的头发，指尖从发丝挪动到那张精致的脸上，用染着情欲的嗓音充满了魅惑意味地开口道：“别停下，我还想要维克托。”

他的语调仍旧是有些软软的，可说出来的话却像是一支巨大的箭狠狠射在维克托的心上。似乎是嫌这还不够似的，他又将自己的双腿分开了些，露出更加私密的地方，带着些鼻音轻声说道：“快些进来。”

维克托设想过无数回他和勇利的第一次，勇利会露出怎样可爱的表情。可他想过勇利各种反应，害羞的，求饶的，紧紧缠着自己不放的，唯独没有想过勇利会如此的大胆。

他因为对方这副赤裸裸的渴求着自己的姿态而涨得发疼，心里又欢喜得不得了。

他伸出手指在勇利小腹上的精液抹了两下，白浊的液体黏糊糊的，比他想象的还要滑腻，看样子作为润滑根本不是问题。维克托稍稍松了口气，毕竟是第一次，也没有想到发展会这么顺利，因此没有提前准备相应的东西，如果因为润滑不够而导致勇利受伤的话，那是他不愿意看到的。

这么想着，维克托试探着在粉嫩的小穴入口处按了按，随后慢慢地往里探入一指。

维克托原以为勇利的里面应该很干涩，自己大概要做好长一段的前戏才能让里面湿润并且适应自己，却不想一进去便碰到了湿漉漉的内壁，里面甚至热情地欢迎着他，软肉相互挤压着他的手指，将他往更深处引。而勇利的反应也毫无不适，闭着眼睛仰头轻喘的模样怎么看都像是在享受。

看着心上人这副充满了媚态的模样，维克托心中突然升起一股不爽，他停下了手里的动作，低声问道：“勇利，这里有被我之外的男人碰过吗？”

“唔？”勇利的反应这会慢了一拍，闻言不解地睁开眼看向对方，不知所措地说：“没、没有，维克托是第一个。”

“我没有介意勇利过去的意思。”维克托说着起身亲了亲勇利的唇。

他一直以为勇利恋爱经验为零，这方面的经验也同样应该为零才是，可如果勇利过去真的和谁发生过什么，那他也不会去介意自己未能来得及参与的过去。可想是这么想，他还是不受控制的嫉妒那个可能拥有过勇利又不珍惜的人，但他不想勇利误会自己，温声解释道：“我不会介意勇利的过去，但我不希望勇利对我说谎……我这么说，你明白吗。”

勇利看着他眨了眨眼，讷讷地道：“我、我真的没有过去……我一直都只喜欢维克托一个，也只会让维克托碰我……”

说着，勇利似是想起了什么，顿了顿，试探着问：“是不是、是不是我的反应太奇怪了？”

维克托笑着摇头，还没来得及说什么，又见勇利捂住了脸，似乎十分懊恼的模样，连声音里都染上了几分哭腔：“对、对不起，我太不知廉耻了……可是、可是我真的好喜欢维克托，被维克托触碰的感觉也很棒，忍不住就诱惑了你……果然很讨厌吗，真的很对不起……”

这回勇利的声音是真真切切的带着哭泣的意味，维克托吓了一跳，连忙拉开他的手，就见人已经哭了出来。晶莹的泪滴不断的从眼眶里滚落，像是断了线的珠子似的，让维克托看了心疼不已。

“别哭，别哭。”维克托将勇利抱进怀里，动作轻柔地吻去对方的眼泪，连忙道：“我没有觉得讨厌，真的没有，相反的，我很喜欢勇利索求我的样子。是我不好，我不该因为嫉妒就问你这些的，把它忘了吧，别再哭了。”

勇利被他抱在怀里，闻着他身上熟悉的味道稍稍安下心来，又听他这么说，吸了吸鼻子，问道：“……嫉妒？”

“嗯，嫉妒。”维克托亲了亲怀中青年的发，有些无奈地叹了一声，“因为勇利的反应不像是第一次，我一直以为我会是第一个占有勇利身心的男人，所以我嫉妒了……该说对不起的人是我才对，我不应该问的，对不起，勇利，让你伤心了。”

这话里话外都是对自己的独占欲，勇利心中蓦然升腾起一股浓浓的满足。他将眼眶里的泪水眨落，双手不自觉地握紧，小声地说：“没、没有……我、我……嗯……”

他吞吞吐吐的，维克托以为自己是真的让人伤心了，又轻轻拍了拍他的后背，哄道：“没关系，不想说就不说了，不用勉强。”

“不、不是，”勇利咬了咬唇，“我……我不想欺骗维克托，但是、但是又不知道该怎么说……”

他这么一说，维克托不由得想歪了，以为勇利以前是受过什么创伤，心里不由得更加自责，也更加心疼，忙道：“不说也没关系，我说了，我不会介意勇利的过去。”

勇利不知道维克托往别处想了，只是单纯的不想欺骗对方，何况他们才刚刚互表了心意，以后也会一直在一起，他也不可能将自己的秘密藏一辈子。这么想着，勇利深吸了一口气，抬起头看着维克托，认真地说：“如果、如果我告诉维克托……我其实不是人类的话，你还会喜、喜欢我吗？”

维克托以为自己听错了，一时间没有说话，只是将自己刚才听到的话在脑海里反复回味了几遍，发现自己确确实实没有听错之后，他望着勇利，张开嘴发出了一个疑问的音节：“啊？”

“我不想欺骗维克托，如果你觉得讨厌了，我会从你眼前消失的。”勇利小心翼翼地观察着他的脸色，心中很是忐忑，却还是将自己一直作为人类隐藏起来的部分给展现了出来，“我很小的时候就注视着维克托，后来想让你也看到我，可是又不希望你是因为中了魅惑术才和我待在一起，所以只能慢慢地朝着你靠近。”

维克托呆呆地看着勇利，他刚才亲眼看着勇利的头上多出一对又黑又尖的恶魔角，身后也多出一对黑色的翅膀，还有一条又细又长，尾端带着个三角形的刺的黑色尾巴。这些东西维克托倒是不陌生，他经常在各种影视小说的资料里看到过这些恶魔的专属元素，可现实里亲眼见到还真是第一回。他第一反应是自己大概在做梦，否则现实世界里怎么会有恶魔呢，还是勇利？可他怀里抱着勇利的触感实在太真实了，他还记得刚才发生的点点滴滴，包括勇利甜甜的精液和咸咸的眼泪，如果这也是梦境的话，那也太过真实了些。

他忍不住伸出手去摸了摸这三样东西，除了头上的角摸起来很坚硬之外，翅膀和尾巴上面都覆着一层薄薄的绒毛，触感很是温热。维克托顺着那条尾巴往上，一直摸到和身体相连的根部，惹得怀里的人敏感地颤栗了一下才挪开手，问：“勇利你……是恶魔吗？”

尾巴根部就和下身一样脆弱又敏感，勇利刚刚被摸了一把，身体有些发软，靠在人怀里点了点头，软软地开口道：“准确的说，应该是魅魔。”

这个词汇维克托也是听过的，来不及想更多的事，警惕地问：“你都诱惑过谁？”

勇利没想到他的重点居然在这里，一时间甚至都懵了，讷讷地说：“我、我一直喜欢维克托，从来没有诱惑过谁啊……”

听人这么一说，维克托也想起刚刚勇利说的那些话，顿时松了口气。而几乎不需要思考的，他望着勇利笑了起来，温声说道：“我不管你是人类还是魅魔，我只知道我爱你，你也说了喜欢我，所以我们是不是可以一直在一起？”

“你、你不介意吗？”勇利不确定的问，见人一脸认真，也跟着松了口气，有些羞赧地笑着说道：“按理说，魅魔是不能和人类在一起的，但是如果维克托愿意和我签订契约，让我只诱惑你一个人的话，那我们就可以一直在一起。我还可以和维克托共享我的生命，甚至是替你受伤，替你去死……”

“不不不，别乱说！”维克托连忙捂住他的嘴，严肃地纠正道，“我当然愿意一直和勇利在一起，但是别说什么替我受伤甚至去死的话，我受不了那样。如果失去勇利的话，我不知道应该怎样才能继续生活下去，所以不要说这些话，我会害怕。”

闻言，勇利悬着的心彻底落了下来，他朝着维克托露出一个可爱至极的笑容，甚至主动亲了亲对方的脸，说道：“总之，就是会让我和维克托的生命绑在一起，如果维克托愿意的话，现在就可以签订契约。”

“乐意至极。”维克托吻住他，给了人一个温柔缠绵的深吻，问道：“要怎么做？”

“叫我的名字，”勇利说着咬破了自己的手指，舌尖从手指的伤口处舔过，“让我永远属于你。”

“勇利？”维克托试探着唤了一声，见人点头以眼神示意自己继续，便道：“勇利，我爱你，永远属于我吧。”

男人说这话时脸上带着一个温柔至极的浅笑，看得勇利心跳不已。他闭上眼凑过去轻吻在维克托的唇上，舌从对方的唇缝里溜了进去，将残留在舌尖上的属于自己的几滴心头血渡了过去。

“我愿意。”他说，“我也爱你，维克托，永远只看着我一个人。”

维克托丝毫不介意嘴里传来的带着些甜味的铁锈味，只是抱紧了怀里的人，将手伸进对方柔软的黑发里，加深了这个吻。

“我也愿意。”

不用勇利再说，维克托也知道这样契约就算是签订完成了。他的身体并没有感觉到什么明显的变化，可心里确确实实因为刚才两人求婚宣言一般的话语而变得甜蜜无比。

他热烈地亲吻着心爱的人儿，刚刚被打断的独占欲和侵犯欲又被找了回来，没一会便将人重新压回了沙发上，一条腿挤进勇利的双腿之间，霸道地顶着对方敏感的私处。

“等、等等……”勇利在唇舌交缠的间隙里挣扎着，“我这副样子……”

“不。”维克托打断了勇利，揽在人腰间的手往下滑，放肆地在尾巴根部抚摸着，语带诱哄地说道：“就这样，我很喜欢勇利原本的模样，我想就这样占有你，好吗？”

他的声音原本就好听，此时带着明显的情欲，刻意压低之后是要命的性感，勇利根本无法拒绝，只能红着脸点头。

维克托一点也不介意勇利是人类还是魅魔，反正他早已经爱这个人爱的无可自拔了，就算勇利是一只会吃人的恶魔，他也心甘情愿地被勇利用花言巧语哄骗，最后坠入地狱的深渊。

他看着自己的心上人红着脸，一副任由自己随意品尝的可爱模样心动不已。他又亲了亲勇利的唇，这才起身拉开对方的腿，将自己之前看过的小穴露了出来。

他现在知道为什么勇利的身体如此美丽，甚至美到充满了圣洁——那是独属于魅魔的天赋，专门用来诱惑人类，将这具圣洁的躯体用情欲雕琢成淫乱到令人欲罢不能的模样。而他之前在勇利身上各个部位品尝到的甜味也不是他的错觉，那是真真切切存在着的，魅魔用于诱惑人类的小小手段。

尾巴和身体相连的位置恰好也是尾椎的位置，漆黑的小尾巴衬的那处粉粉的小花儿更加娇俏艳丽，只叫人想闯进去好生疼爱一番。

维克托又摸了摸勇利那条尾巴的根部，随后才去重点关照自己想要采撷的小花儿。他先是伸出手去以指尖在穴口附近来回按压打转，然后毫不怜惜地往里插了两根手指进去。

魅魔的身体和人类的有所不同，即使是第一次也感觉不到疼痛，甚至因为对象是自己心爱之人，反而不用维克托特意去挑逗就自动自发地分泌出了用作润滑的蜜液。维克托只在进入的一瞬间感觉到了些许阻力，手指很快就被贪婪的小花儿给吞了进去，还发出了暧昧的水声。

虽然进去的只是手指，但维克托也能感受到勇利的热情，无论是挤压着自己的内壁还是湿滑的软肉，亦或是勇利不再抑制的声声媚叫，似乎全部都在渴求着他，让他赶紧用另一样东西将这具身体给填满，不断挑战着他的忍耐力。

里面如此湿滑，适应力又极好，手指进出没一会便能带出些许蜜液来，抽插间发出噗呲噗呲的淫靡声响。维克托索性没有在扩张和前戏的部分花去太多的时间，很快将手指抽了出来——实际上，他自己也忍得快要爆炸了，肿胀的下身叫嚣着想要插进心上人的身体去恶狠狠地侵犯对方，想得都有些发疼了。

他只来得及拉下裤腰掏出自己早已饥渴难耐的凶器，随后抬高勇利的双腿，让那正不断吐露着蜜液的湿滑穴口对准了自己的器物，一个挺身朝着里面迈出了侵犯的第一步。

维克托没有给自己做润滑，只在感受到阻力的时候稍微退出来一些，等待着里面分泌出更多的蜜液再继续。饶是如此，进入到勇利的身体里也不过停下来三次而已，小小的后穴轻易就将他吞了进去，可想而知那里面已经是怎样的泛滥程度了。

身体被填满和终于进入到温柔乡的满足感令两人都喟叹了一声，勇利虽然是第一次，但魅魔的本能让他不自觉地绞紧了闯入身体里的东西，只想让对方尽快缴械投降。他这一夹不要紧，自己舒服地哼了一声，维克托却差点就忍不住了。

才刚刚进入而已，就要面对勇利这样热情的攻势，甚至差一点就要射出来，这对维克托而言太过屈辱。像是惩罚一般的，他拉开了勇利的双腿好让对方无法继续这么过分的夹着自己，同时也让自己进入到更深的地方。

甬道里温热湿滑，每一寸地方似乎都在欢迎着他的到来，竭力将他往深处引去，没一会就让他找到了勇利身体最敏感的地方。他压着勇利的双腿，一下比一下更狠的往那个位置撞，耳朵里听着勇利一声高过一声的媚叫和噗呲噗呲的水声，还有肉体撞击的声音，心头又是甜蜜又是满足，唯独起不了一丝丝的怜惜之心。

也许是知道勇利不会痛，也许是勇利带着哭腔的呻吟过于煽动着他，维克托着迷的盯着躺在自己身下承欢的人儿，只觉得自己的心也好身体也好，全都舒服地如同置身天堂一般。

他不由得张开嘴跟随着勇利充满了魅惑的声音一同喘息着，间或呢喃着勇利的名字，重复着各种能够让勇利更加迷乱的爱语。他时不时地俯下身去将勇利抱进怀里，伸着舌头去舔勇利在喊叫中抬起的舌，以一种格外色情又下流的方式亲吻着对方。有时他也会将勇利的双手紧紧握住，目不转睛地欣赏着对方被自己硬生生给顶弄到哭泣的可爱模样，却一下又比一下更加凶狠地欺负着，看那双紧闭的眸子里溢出更多的眼泪，那双嘴角淌着唾液的唇发出更加淫荡的喊叫。

但更多的时候，维克托还是喜欢直起身子，用自己的双手压着勇利的双腿，好让人的双腿分得更开，让自己插入到更深的地方，看对方哭泣着或是求饶或是撒娇的样子。他的目光会从勇利头上的那对漆黑的恶魔角扫过，在那张占据了他心房的漂亮脸蛋上停留一瞬，接着往下欣赏一番被自己啃出斑驳印记的身体，最后便是大开的双腿之间颤巍巍摇晃的小勇利，以及那不断吞吐着自己的粉嫩小花儿。

那处位置早已经被他操得不断流出淫水了，却还是在他抽出的时候紧紧地咬着不放，还翻出更加粉嫩漂亮的媚肉来吸引他回去，当他插入的时候，就会发出好听的水声，似是欢喜自己的挽留成功了一般。这副模样和勇利明明哭泣着却还发出一阵阵媚叫，甜甜软软地唤着“再多一些”、“里面还想要”、“别停下来”的样子如出一辙，让维克托根本舍不得离开。

勇利的反应实在是过于诚实可爱，明明是第一次，却如此贪婪地渴求着自己，这令维克托的心都要化了，只恨不得自己能化成一滩水融进勇利的身体里，和对方永永远远地结合在一起，再也不分开了。

他已经数不清勇利被自己给操到高潮多少回了，前面颤巍巍的小勇利又是第几次一边被自己操弄地摇摇晃晃一边将那甜丝丝的精液给射得到处都是了。他只知道自己还想多看看勇利这副被自己疼爱的模样，还想多在人身体里律动一会，只是一次的交合哪里能够满足得了现在正贪婪的心呢。

尤其勇利每当快要高潮的时候总会诚实地告诉他，一边软软地哭喊着一边拿里面的软肉将他绞紧挤压，上下一起哭泣着，就连小勇利也十分配合地跟着喷出一些“眼泪”，这般淫乱的模样唯独属于自己，这让维克托如何舍得停下。

勇利觉得自己都快要坏掉了，身体传来的快感多到他已经承受不住，可是心里总有一股空缺得不到满足，只能开口祈求对方再给自己多一些，再多一些，哪怕就一些。他的视线早已经被眼泪给模糊了，却能够感受到维克托那充满了热情和爱意的灼热视线，他耳朵里听着对方不断呼唤着自己名字的低沉嗓音，明明身体都软的没有力气了，嘴巴里却还是一个劲地索求着。

“维、维克托……”他吸着鼻子软软地唤着，“里面再多一些……别、别停……又要……”

他说的断断续续，却并不妨碍维克托理解他的意思，如他所愿地挺着腰往深处恶狠狠地撞击着，动作里哪有一点呼唤对方名字时的柔情蜜意，满满都是一股子要将人操坏的狠劲。

维克托这一次俯下身将人抱进怀里，勇利立马伸出双手环着他的后背，双腿也自动自发地缠在他的腰间，和他紧紧地贴合在一起。维克托靠在勇利的耳畔动情地唤着对方的名字，操弄对方的动作比之前任何一次都要狠辣，显然也是在做最后的冲刺了。

勇利原本就承受不住过于激烈的快感，这一下直接舒服地又哭又喊，张嘴就在人肩上咬了一口，抱着人后背的手也不自觉地抓挠了一把，留下了几道小野猫似的印子。

维克托吃痛喘了一声，却根本没有停下来，反而像是受到了鼓舞似的，低吼着又加快了抽送的频率，最后将自己的东西尽数挥洒在勇利的体内。

勇利要比他先高潮，最后那几下让他眼前直泛白光，差点以为自己要爽晕过去了。在他结束动作以后，勇利像个小孩那样哭了出来，却又将头埋进了他的怀里轻蹭，宛如撒娇一般。

维克托心都要化了，亲了亲他的发顶，哑声问道：“要洗个澡吗？”

勇利有气无力地点了点头，维克托于是抱着人躺了好一会，感觉人恢复的差不多了才将人抱起来去到浴室。

才刚刚互通了心意，又是两人之间初次的结合，仅仅这么一次激烈的性爱根本满足不了维克托，但考虑到勇利的身体，维克托也没有过于勉强的意思。不过他还是低估了魅魔的身体，勇利也正处于刚刚品尝了性爱滋味的新鲜时期，还在浴室里就控制不住地又开始诱惑起自己的教练来。

他背靠在维克托的怀里，有意无意地用自己的屁股去蹭着维克托半软下来的性器，偶尔将那玩意蹭到两股之间的时候更是抬着臀去迎合，让它在自己刚刚承过欢的位置蹭一蹭，以此来诱惑着身后的男人。

维克托简直爱惨了这样明目张胆勾引着自己的勇利，他搂住勇利的腰轻轻地撞了几下，低头轻咬对方的耳廓，诱哄道：“这么想要，自己来。”

勇利回过头看了他一眼，咬了咬唇，身子前倾扶着墙壁，一只手往后抓着他已经在自己这番勾引下重新变得硬挺的性器，抬着屁股就往里塞。

这般赤裸裸地渴求着自己的样子让维克托看呆了，他的喉结不受控制地上下滑动了一下，又见勇利松开了自己，转而掰着自己屁股露出正一开一合的淫荡小穴，自己撅着屁股想要将他吞进去呢。

维克托忍不住轻轻拍了拍勇利的臀瓣，掌声混合着水声有些听不真切，却透着十足的色情。

勇利甜腻地哼了一声，回过头看了他一眼，继续自己动作着。

从花洒不断落下的水流冲掉了一些原本可以用作润滑的蜜液，让维克托这一次的进入没有刚才那样顺利。勇利在他进入了一个头部之后松开了掰着自己臀瓣的手，转而轻轻握住他的性器，随着屁股前后摇摆的动作轻轻套弄着。

这种动作让维克托觉得自己仿佛已经进入了勇利的身体里，他不由得掐着勇利纤细的腰肢往里一点点挤，喘息着说道：“勇利，这样好舒服。”

勇利闻言回过头看了他一眼，微微噘着嘴，似是有些不满，软软地提醒道：“你可不能还没进去就射喔。”

这话简直就是在挑战他身为男人的尊严。

维克托微微眯了眼，嘴角勾起一个危险的弧度。他抓住勇利的手拉开，一个挺身长驱直入，在勇利因为这一下而蓦然发出的惊喘中，他按着勇利的后腰往下压，好让自己进入到更深的地方。

勇利毫无防备，连忙用两只手抵在墙壁上才没有失去平衡。还来不及说点什么，维克托又一把抓住了他的尾巴轻轻拽着，挺着腰在人身体里搅动起来，直到那里面又开始分泌出湿滑的蜜液，这才开始了新一轮的动作。

尾巴靠近根部的位置都是勇利脆弱又敏感的地方，此时被人拽着尾巴操弄不比之前被抓着前面要好多少，甚至更加充满了束缚感。

勇利耸着肩，没一会又哭喊了起来，腰却越来越往下压，还晃着屁股迎合着维克托的撞击。

维克托看着他这副可爱又淫乱的模样心软极了，却并不松开拽着人尾巴的手，还使坏地伸出另一只手往前握住了被自己忽略了好一会的小勇利。

身体三处最敏感的地方都被控制了，可想而知这一次勇利会比刚才在沙发上哭的更加厉害了。

果不其然，维克托没有等多久，便又听到了勇利甜甜软软的媚叫，合着不断落在地板上的水流声一起，形成了一支最棒的调情曲调。

而天色尚早，他们可以一边朝着对方倾诉爱语，一边尽情地交合。

-END-


End file.
